Hell
by Jayden111
Summary: I female gets thrown into H.F.I.L by accident, and buu is there, and many others, who will help her keep sane?
1. Chapter 1

Author: Spiky.

Disclaimer: We all know what H.F.I.L stands for well imagine a girl landed there by accident and has to deal with all the villains of DBZ, in other words... Raditz, Napa, Frieza, Zarbon, Dadorian, Jeice, king cold, Puter, Ginyu, Goldo, Raccoon, Cell, Buu( In his nose less form.) and Baby. The others like the androids and garlic junior was killed by the other villains. Anyway please rate afterwards.

"No! I don't belong here! I didn't try to destroy earth; you messed up my records with someone else's!" The girl pleaded to her captors taking her to the cell with all the villains' in. "No PLEASE!" She begged again. "Listen King Yemma said you should be put here, and we NEVER go against his wishes!" The guy threw her into the cell, and locked the door. "NO, I don't belong here..." She slumped down as they walked away. "Don't worry little girl, none of us belong here." a girlish voice, known as Frieza's spoke. She shrieked as she for the first time noticed all the weird looking people in the cell with her. "Who are you?" She asked the one who spoke to her, she still sat down on the ground and tears were in her ebony eyes. "Oh me, I'm Frieza the high ruler of the universe..." He stood proud there grinning and then someone else spoke. "Ah give me a break, that was almost 15 years ago you dimwit." Cell spoke as he steps forth from the shadows the girl shrieked again and pushed herself against the wall. "Y-you're Cell! The one who tried to destroy earth!" She looked terribly afraid it made Cell smile in amusement.

"Yes, that would be me." He said and she closed her eyes shut and put her head on her knees. "You guys belong here, not me... I did nothing, they think I wanted to destroy earth; I died through a gun shot! How can I destroy the earth if a gun shot killed me?" She asked them and half of them smiled. "Looks like they mixed up your record, so now you'll be staying with us." Cell replied to her. "No, I don't want to..." she said crying again. "I'm... not like you." She said again as she lowered her head to her knees again.

"Yes, but we can have fun with her right Frieza?" Jeice asked his ''master'' while nearly drooling on the ground. The girl seemed alarmed and her eyes widened. "Yes why not, as long as you don't use her up the first time. Okay?" Frieza asked Raccoon, Puter, Ginyu, Jeice and Goldo who were all drooling.

"Yes, lord Frieza." They all looked at her, and she tried to back further into the wall, but it didn't work, she gasped in fear as they walked to her. "This is going to be fun, so who's first?" They all agreed that Goldo should be first. Then Jeice, Ginyu. Raccoon and then Puter. They all walked to her, and Goldo asked them for some help. "You guys, will you hold her arms and legs for me, and she might kick or hit me." They all laughed and agreed, Jeice grabbed her left hand and Puter her right. And Ginyu and Raccoon grabbed her two legs. She kicked and screamed and even bit Jeice on the arm. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE, I DID NOTHING TO DESERVE THIS!

Buu walked up to Cell, who was looking rather upset with the act going on before his eyes, he noticed they were still toying with her. "Buu..." Cell said to Buu, as Buu sat beside him. "Will you help the girl?" He asked him, and he saw Buu's eyes widen. "Why?" He asked back. "Okay, I can't help her, but you can." Cell said then continued. "How would you feel if 5 enemies surrounded you, each of them a million times stronger than you, they kept toying with you, not killing you just toying with you? And you know there's nothing you could do, how would you feel?" Cell asked Buu and Buu immediately answered. "I'd be angry, and hopeless. And just wait for them to kill me, or even better absorb them all into myself." He said then smiled at his own abilities. "Well, look at his girl, 5 men trying to rape her, each a thousand or more times powerful than her, even though she knows she can't stop nor win against them, she refuses to give up, and they're toying with her." Buu's eyes widened as he realized how right Cell was, he then took of into the bundle and threw Captain Ginyu into the wall first then everyone else except Goldo, who was on her, trying to get her shirt off. He then grabbed the little green man and strangled him for awhile then threw him against wall, turned him into candy and ate him. He then looked at the girl, she was shivering from fear and her arm was bleeding. He reached towards her; to his surprise she shut her eyes close and clenched her teeth together, as if she thought Buu was going to hit her. "I'm not going to hurt you woman, so open up your eyes." She opened her eyes still looking at the pink guy in front of her. "Thank you." She said and he just turned around and walked away. "Gee Buu if I didn't know better I'd say she likes you now." Cell said as he returned to his sitting position next to Cell. "Even if she did, it would mean nothing to me." He said as he continued to stare at the wall. Cell stared at him for a moment then looked away. 'Well, if I didn't know better I'd say he likes her as well' Cell thought as he saw the girl sitting against the wall still shivering. 'I think I know how to find out...' Cell stood up and spoke to Buu. "Thank you a lot for getting rid of those fools for me, now I can have my way with her." He said soft enough only for Buu to hear. And then Buu quickly looked up and frowned at him angrily. "Don't worry I was just kidding, I have more dignity and pride than that." Cell sat down again, and saw Buu quickly glance at the girl. "Good because then I'll have to kill you..." he said as he stared at the girl again."Yeah sure, I'm going to go and sleep I'm tired." Cell said as he went to rest against the wall. Buu decided that it was his time to sleep as well. Since he saw the girl was asleep as well. A few hours later Buu was awakened by the girl screaming along with Cell waking up as well. Buu look over at her distressed and saw the Ginyu force, and Frieza and his father trying to get her again. "Pigs." He mumbled under his breath then teleported to them and turned all of them except Frieza and king Cold into Candy. Buu them as usual ate them, and threw Frieza and king Cold into the wall. "Leave her alone!" He yelled as he looked down at her, her ebony eyes has turned blue from tears and she was shivering even worse than before, Buu reached out to her but she then scooted into the wall as far as she could. "Please, I beg of you, just don't hurt me..." She begged Buu, but he held out his hand, she looked at him and noticed he had no evil intensions so she took it. Buu flinched for a second when he felt how cold her hands where. He picked her up and walked to Cell who pretended to be asleep. Buu stopped next to him. "I know you're awake." He then walked to the wall and put the girl there as he sat next to her. Cell sat up wondering how he knew. "How did you know I was awake?" Cell asked Buu as he looked him in the eyes.

"You snore like a pig when you're asleep." Buu said to Cell and he started to laugh at his expression. "I DO NOT!" Cell defended. "Do too." "Do not!" "Do too!" The arguing went on for a while, and then it just stopped and then Cell threw one last comment at Buu. "Well at least I don't look like a pig..." Cell saw Buu redden in the face and was about to insult Cell back, but then the girl put her head on his shoulder as she slept. "Ooh Buu, I think someone likes you..." Cell mocked him. "O shut up..." Buu said as he went to sleep. And so did Cell. "Where am I?" The girl asked as she woke up and then she remembered. "O yeah I'm in hell..." She suddenly felt something around her waist, she tried to focus in the dark, but she couldn't, so she tried to feel it. 'Hmm it feels like... A HAND.' She nearly yelled in fright, and ripped lose and jumped against the wall, or at least she thought it was a wall, then the wall moved behind her and she yelled again. Suddenly something grabbed her around her mouth and told her to keep quiet. She did so and he finally let go. "What was that all about?" He asked her as he looked strait into her Ebony coloured eyes; he did so because he knew she couldn't see in the dark. But he could. "Who is this? I can't see." Buu admired the lost look on her face more than anything. "It's Majin Buu." he said and saw her eyes widen. "Are you the guy who helped me?" She asked as she looked in the wrong direction. "I'm over here girl." he said and she turned to where the voice was coming, and then stretched out her hand until she touched his chest. "And yes, I am the one who helped you." He gently took her hand away from him and placed it on her lap. "How can you see so well, I can't see a thing, I can't even see my own hand, she lifted her hand and tried to see it, but she couldn't. "I can see your hand; I can see this entire cell as it was a sunny day. She gasped in surprise and he smiled at her in amusement.

Suddenly a big snore came from the cell, and then the girl leaped up from shock and fell on Buu as she tripped. "What was that, it sounded like a monster!" She said as she stared around trying to see where it came from. "No, no monster, just Cell snoring as usual, he didn't believe me when I said he snores like a big pig." The girl softly giggled and then the snore came again. For some reason she got a fright again and nearly clawed Buu for protection. "Aah don't be so scared, it's only Cell." He said and she seemed to calm down a bit. "O bye the way, what's your name?" Buu asked her she lied down on his legs. "Jewel." She said and yawned as she was getting tired again. "O okay, I suppose you're going to sleep now?" He asked her and she nodded. "Good." Buu said, then went to sleep as well.

Morning

The girl was bye now lying on Buu's chest and Buu's arm was around her. (Hey strange things happen when you sleep!). Luckily Buu was the first one of them all to wake up; he stared at the girl and then smiled. "Hey, Jewel wake up." He whispered in her ear, and her eyes started to twitch lightly and then she opened it. "Buu? Is that you?" She asked as her vision was a still a bit blurred. "Yeah it's me, now I have to get up." He said as he gently picked her up and set her down again as he stood up. "Are you going to sleep on?" He asked and she nodded then yawned. "You mortals sleep too much..." Buu commented and then smiled as he picked her up and put her under the sheets next to Cell. "Do I really have to lay this close to him?" She asked him as he set her down slowly. "He won't bite, and besides he'll be waking up soon." Buu said as hit Frieza and everyone else on the head, except Cell. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Everyone yelled which woke up Cell and pissed him of. "THAT'S IT THAT WAS THE 5TH TIME THIS WEEK YOU GUYS WOKE ME UP, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Cell went into a killing frenzy, beating up everyone except Buu and the girl. "That will teach them..." Cell said as he lowered himself to the ground and walked over too Buu. "So how is she?" Cell asked as he looked at her. "Fine, why do you ask?" Buu asked him, kind of annoyed at Cell for asking.

"Just wanted to know." Cell said as he regenerated the few scrapes he got from fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally updated, and thanks for reviewing this story.**

"Oh, and it seems you gave them a good beating." Buu said pointing to the bruised and bleeding, already dead villains. "Yes, they should learn not to wake me up, they've been doing it for the past 5 days." Cell said and Buu grinned slyly. "Yes, how rude of them." Buu said, still grinning. "Yes, very rude, now I'm just going to announce this once, I'm sick of being in this stupid Cell with these stupid fools, and that excludes you two." He said pointing to Jewel and Buu. "Yes, me too." Buu said and looked at Jewel, she was looking confused, she didn't know whether she was allowed to talk.

"You can speak you know, neither me nor Cell are any threat too you." Buu said and she smiled. "I know you're not." She said looking at Buu, but didn't seem to trust Cell, since she knew what he was capable of; she didn't know anything off Buu, since she died before the world ever got too know him properly. "Hey, you can trust me too, if I try anything weird, which I won't, Buu will personally beat me up." She looked confused. "You're stronger than Cell?" She asked Buu chuckled. "Yes, by far." He said and Cell chipped in. "Hey, not that much, watch your mouth or I'll fight you." Cell warned and Buu laughed. "Really, I'd like to see you try..." Buu mocked and Cell got angry, but kept his cool. "Whatever dude, I don't want to embarrass you." Cell said smirking and Buu stood up, facing Cell; he lifted his hand to his chest.

**POING**

Cell flew against the wall; Buu had shot him away with his index finger. "Really? I think you can't even measure up." Buu mocked again and Cell got up. "That was not fair." He said holding his head. "Why?" Buu asked, laughing softly. "You'll see, now my turn!" He yelled as he charged Buu, but he charged right into his fist, sending him falling too the ground, on his back, looking at the cells ceiling.

Jeice thought this would be a good time to get on Cell good side so he ran too him. "Aye my man, are you okay?" He asked and Cell spoke in a girlish voice. "I didn't know we had night here." He said and Jeice looked confused.

"No, it aint night, what are ya talking bout?' He asked and Cell smiled weirdly. "Then where did the stars come from, they're circling me." He said and Jeice held 4 fingers over his face. "Aye, how many fingers am I holding up?" Jeice asked and Cell smiled. "32, little orange fingers…" He said smiling weirdly again. "Aye close enough." Jeice said, removing his hand from Cells face. "Now let me help you up." Jeice said as he put Cells arm around his neck.

"Can you stand?" He asked and Cell nodded, and when Jeice let him go, he looked like he was alright, but he started looking around the room, then pointed too the cell door. "Ooh look at the pretty fairy." Jeice and everyone else looked confused, but then Cell fell over, unconscious. "YES WHE'RE SAVE!" King Cold yelled. "Dad, he's already dead, he can't die again." Frieza said looking at his over-grown father, King Cold looked disappointed. "He's lost his marbles." Goldo said and everyone laughed.

-Meanwhile in Cells dreams-

Cell was sitting in a clear white area, almost like in the hyperbolic time chamber, but then suddenly Hercule ran passed. "Go away!" Hercule yelled and then Gohan came running afterwards. "I'm gay! Come here! Ha ha ha!" Cell looked on confused and then Piccolo came running passed with a huge stomach. "I'm pregnant! Oh I hope it's a girl!" he yelled in a really girlish voice.

Cell was utterly confused now, he didn't know what was going on but then he heard a trio of voices singing "Hallelujah, praise god, praise the good!" He turned only to see Jeice, Frieza and Dr. Gero dressed as nuns, he looked as they passed, then king cold came running after them, dressed as a pope, a horny pope with a vibrator in his hand.

Cells eyes began too twitch in disgust and confusion. "No more, no more please!" Cell yelled but no one heard his wishes since Goku ran passed, dressed in a long black cape and yelling. "I'm evil; I'm going to take over the world!" Cell fell over, completely confused. "What's going on?" he yelled and then he heard a pigs noise, that snorting sound, he looked up and saw the tag on the pigs body, reading 'Cell'. Cell gasped. "Kill me please." He begged and then just lay there, hearing all kind of disturbing things.

Back to real time

"Does Cell always talk in his sleep?" Jewel asked as she looked at Cells eyes twitching and mumbling things that no one could understand.

"Yes, when he doesn't snore like a pig." Jewel laughed and looked at the unconscious Cell babbling away.

End of Chapter, so what do ya think?


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm finally writing on, so throw a party! Kidding…**

**XxX**

Jewel was still watching as Cell was sleeping, he was weird to her.

Buu walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I dare you to wake him up." He said and Jewel shook her head quickly. "No way, I saw what he did to the other guys when he thought they woke him up." She said and Buu smiled.

"Yes, you've got a point." Buu said and then kicked Cell's head. "I'll do it." Buu said and he saw Cell begin to stir.

"Hey sunshine, get up." Buu said as he kicked Cell again. 'Go away..." Cell muttered and Buu growled. "Get up, common Cell." Cell shook his head. "Leave me alone." He said and Buu smiled. "Goku is here." Buu said and Cell jumped up. "Where, where is he?" Cell asked as he looked around angrily.

"In my mind, now stay awake." Buu said and Cell growled. "You are a pig." Cell said and then looked down at Jewel, but Buu cleared his throat, making Cell look up at him again.

"I might be a pig, but you're a snoring pig." Buu said and Cell growled, then walked away from Buu. "Whatever." He said and went to sit somewhere in the cell.

"Oh did I hurt your feelings?" Buu asked and Cell growled. "Oh piss of pinky." He said and Jewel smiled and then tugged at Buu's arm.

"Common, don't be so mean to him…" She said and Buu turned to her, smiling.

"Right… He doesn't mind… Do you?" Buu asked as he looked at Cell and Cell gave him a death glare.

"Would you mind if I kick your butt?" He asked and Buu smiled. "You can't do that." He said and Cell growled. "And if I could?" He asked and Buu smiled.

"No… I don't think so, I'll just kill you while you slept then." Buu said and Cell suddenly smiled. "Okay… Thank you then…" He said and then growled.

"Fuck you're already dead…" He said, he kept forgetting they were dead.

"Yeah… So that won't work twice…" Buu said and then turned to Jewel. "I like messing with him like that." He said and Jewel turned to Cell, she saw how annoyed he was looking, she couldn't believe he was the terror of the universe once upon a time, but then an interesting thought came to her mind.

"Cell… Can I ask you a question?" She asked and Cell turned to her. "Yes." He said and she smiled. "Did Hercule really defeat you?" She asked and Cell gasped.

"Hell no! Gohan did, why do you ask something like that?" He asked and Jewel smiled. "He told the entire planet he defeated you, and everyone believes him…" She said and Cell growled.

"Oh if I get my hands on that grease ball I will rip him apart!" Cell yelled, he couldn't believe that that idiot told them that he defeated him.

"Well that could take a while." Buu said and Cell growled. "Shut up, I'm brainstorming here." Cell said and Jewel thought of something else.

**XxX**

**What can she possibly be thinking of?**

**You'll find out of the next chapter…**

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE, LOOK IN MY PROFILE FOR THE BUNNY, PLEASE LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter, sooner that the last one. Well like I said… I don't have a life, I don't have any games that I can play at the moment, since I've finished them all. (except being a Marine on AVP2… I can't play as them… just the mere thought of both aliens AND predators hunting me… It's creepy…:) Anyway… ENJOY!

**XxX**

Jewel looked up at Buu… "Can I quickly talk to you?" She asked and Buu looked down on her. "Yes." He said and she looked around, no one was paying much attention.

"In private…" She said and immediately the entire room paid attention to them.

Buu looked around him and then back at her. "Never use the words 'private' here, it's like throwing a piece of food into a lions den… everyone jumped in at once…" Buu said and she smiled.

"So can I talk to you then?" She asked and Buu nodded and then took her by her hand and led her to a empty corner of the cell. "Yes." He said and she looked around, everyone was still staring, except Cell, he was still looking pissed off and mumbling. 'Bad Hercule, kill Hercule, dead Hercule…' I guess he saw that as his own therapy.

"Okay… there might be a way to get out of this prison…" She said and Buu looked at her, he has been trying since he got to this godforsaken place, and now she might have a plan…

"What?" He asked and she smiled. "The guards…I can get the key." She said and Buu smiled. "No you can't… I straggled them and they didn't want to give up the key, you won't get it." He said and she smiled.

"I'm not planning to use violence… I will flirt." She said and Buu gasped and suddenly Cell was next to Buu. "That's a brilliant idea!" He yelled and Buu looked at him oddly.

"How did you hear?" He asked and Cell quickly hit Buu on the head. "You're stupid, remember I have Piccolo in me." He said and then looked at Jewel.

"I know…" He said as he looked at what she was wearing, she was wearing long blue jeans and a long sleeved pink top.

"No offense, but I don't think you'll be able to catch their eye wearing that." Cell said and Buu growled and then hit Cell on the head.

"And you're blind… She caught mine!" Buu yelled and Jewel suddenly looked at Buu. "Okay… Now what is your plan… I don't have any other clothes with me…" She said and Cell nodded.

"Yes… I know…" Cell said and then smiled, he was the smartest from everyone in the cell, and he had an idea, and he thought it would look good…

**XxX**

**Finished with this chapter… Sorry…**

**I will update soon, that I promise on my honor as a Predator fan! (more like freak… In love… Crazy about… Nutty about them… I can continue… but I won't.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I promised I'd be writing on, so I am.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**XxX**

Buu looked at Cell. "What are you planning to do?" He asked, he didn't seem to trust Cell.

"This…" Cell said and then quickly ripped Jewel's jeans until it was just below her butt.

She gasped and without thinking slapped Cell. "Are you crazy!" She yelled and Cell smiled. "No…" He said and Buu growled. "What the hell did you do that for?" He asked angrily and Cell smiled and then ripped of the sleeves on her top.

"Same reason I'm doing this…" Cell said and then ripped at her top until her navel was showing.

Jewel covered her body. "Stop that!" She yelled and then Cell smiled and quickly took of the rubber band that was holding her hair together.

"Much better." Cell said as her blonde-brown hair now fell below her shoulder.

"Stop this at once or I will beat you up!" Buu yelled and Cell turned to him. "Oh relax, it's a brilliant way to get out of this cell…" He said and then turned to Frieza.

"Can I have your make up quickly?" Cell asked and Frieza shook his head quickly. "No way. I can't go and get more if this is up, forget it." Frieza said and Cell smiled and then blasted Frieza.

"Then I don't ask." Cell said and quickly ran to Frieza's purse, he took out eyeliner and mascara.

"Don't bring that close to me!" Jewel yelled and Cell smiled as he was in front of her in a moment.

"You offered to flirt, now I'm just making you look better." He said and Buu growled and then hit Cell on the head.

"She looks fine!" He yelled and Cell rubbed his head. "Yes… She does… But I just want to make her look nicer." Cell said and Buu scowled, he didn't like what Cell was doing.

"Okay… very well…" Jewel said, she didn't think this was going to be the first makeover she ever got.

"Okay…just hold still." Cell said as he began putting on the black eyeliner.

"What happens if I push you?" Buu asked as he was getting ready to poke Cell, but Cell smiled.

"I poke out your girlfriends eye." He said and Buu immediately stepped back. "She's not my girlfriend." Buu said and Cell smiled.

"Sure…" Cell said, he wasn't stupid, he could see Buu liked her, doesn't matter what he said…

Cell threw the eyeliner back to Frieza and then took the mascara and started to apply it…

**XxX**

**Sorry Frieza fans… I don't mean to insult him or anything, and I'm not, it's just that I read so many stories about him and his makeup… that I just had to put it in, besides this is a Romance/humor story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter up!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**XxX**

Cell had just finished putting on the mascara. "Perfect…" He said and she didn't even want to know what she looked like, she was actually glad there weren't any mirrors in the cell.

"Now what?" Buu asked and Jewel turned to him. "Easy… I call the guards…" She said and then walked to the cell door, she felt rather uncomfortable wearing so little, but she wanted to get out of the cell at all costs.

Jewel looked through the bars and saw 1 guard walking there, the keys sticking out of his pocket.

"GUARD!" She yelled and the guard turned to her, it was a giant big red ogre, wearing glasses.

He ran up to the Cell and looked at her, a bit amazed at her appearance. "What?" He asked and she leaned against the bars. "Come a bit closer…" She said and the guard did, he also leaned against the bars.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked as she softly took the keys from him.

"Yes… of course…" He said and she smiled, she was messing with him now.

"Is there anyway that I can get some water in here?" She asked and the guard was already drooling. "Water?…yes…" He said and then turned away from her, with struggle and then went, not even noticing his keys were gone.

Buu ran up to her. "Nice job, did you get it?" He asked and she turned around, holding the keys. "Yup… We can sneak out tonight, when they sleep…" She said and then quickly stuffed the key under some blankets that were in the cell.

"Okay… Just wait for your water…" Buu said as he smiled and she nodded. "Yes…" She said and she saw the red ogre was coming back already.

He ran up the cell. "here's your water…" He said and she smiled. "Thank you very much." She said and took it.

Buu saw the ogre was staring where he shouldn't, so Buu walked up to him. "Hey her eyes are up there." Buu said and then punched the guard lights out…

Buu and Jewel went to sit by the key, waiting for it to become dark, while Frieza and his gang tried to get the key, but every time Buu just blasted them…

**XxX**

**I don't know who I pity the most… Jewel or the guard… PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter is up again.**

**XxX**

Buu and Jewel have been waiting the whole time and it was finally late in the night, but everyone but Cell, Buu and Jewel were sleeping. "Do we leave them behind?" Cell asked and Buu nodded.

"Yes, that way the guards won't notice that we're gone, let's get going…" Buu said as he got up, followed by Cell and Jewel.

"I'll get the key…" She said as she lifted up the blanket and took the key. "Let's get going, as silently as possible…" Cell said and Buu and Jewel nodded.

She walked to the door and unlocked it, luckily it was the right key, she was worried about that the whole time.

She opened the cell door and was surprised that it didn't creek. "Common you two…" She said as she left the cell, no guards were around at this time, they firstly made sure everyone slept before they went to sleep themselves, and Cell, Buu and Jewel pretended to be sleeping, Cell even snored, Buu told him to.

Buu and Cell sneaked up to her, and she locked the cell door again and put the keys away in her jeans pockets, at least Cell didn't rip them.

"Let's get the hell out of here…" She said and they nodded…

They began sneaking away from the cell and was already at the dam of blood. "How do we get out of here?" Jewel asked and Buu smiled. "There is a secret way to the top, some type of secret passage, if we search for it, we might be able to find it…" He said and she nodded.

"Okay… But I can't really see anything…" She said and Buu walked to her and picked her up. "Don't worry, we can, I'll just carry you." Buu said and she shook her head.

"No, it's fine… I can walk." She said and then Cell spoke. "No… If you hit a rock you might scream out in pain an that will blow our cover, plus I think Buu wants to carry you…" Cell said and Buu gasped and then turned red in his face, luckily Jewel couldn't see his face, but Cell could.

"Jewel, do you like tomatoes?" Cell asked and Jewel didn't understand. "Yes… why?" She asked and Cell smiled. "Because Buu just turned the color of one." Cell said and Buu growled. "You're color blind." He said and Cell smiled. "You're love blind… " He said and Buu didn't like what Cell was doing, if he didn't have to be quiet he would have beaten Cell up.

"Shut up Cell." Buu said and Cell smiled. "Grow up Buu." Cell said and Buu growled.

"Excuse me, I'm much older than you." Buu said, Buu was over a billion years old.

"Maybe physically, but not mentally." Cell said and Buu growled. "Are you calling me a child snoring bug?" Buu asked and Cell smiled.

"There you go with the name calling again you hideous pink fart face." Cell said and Buu growled.

"Ugly green dip-shit."

"Pink pig piglet."

"Gross green gremlin."

"Stop this!" Jewel softly yelled and Buu looked down on her.

"What's wrong?" Buu asked and Cell snickered. "Stop insulting each other, there will be enough time for that when we get out of this place, let's just get going!" She yelled softly and Buu nodded. "Yes… You're right… did you hear that Cell?" Buu asked and Cell nodded.

"Perfectly pinkish problem." Cell said and Buu growled. "And you call me childish." He said and then began walking again, and Cell was still smiling as he began to follow them as well.

"I think I see something…" Jewel said as she pointed to something between two mountains, her eyes were getting used to the night now, and it wasn't as dark as it was on earth.

"Good… That looks like it may just be it…" Buu said as he began running towards it, followed by Cell, who took to the air, he wasn't going to run…

**XxX**

**Did they find it?**

**Or didn't they?**


	8. Chapter 8

Well time to continue… 

**XxX**

They reached the end of crack in the mountain and saw some type of archway… "Is this it?" Jewel asked and Buu nodded… "Yes… Let's get going…" Buu said as he was still holding her and Cell just came and landed next to them.

"Common, I can't wait to be free…" Cell said and was the first one up the stairs. "HEY!" Buu yelled as he quickly went after Cell, while Jewel just watched as the colors around the stairway kept changing, it was like a weird dream…

"Are you sure we're actually going to get out of here?" Jewel asked and Buu nodded, he was walking now, and Cell decided he would walk as well.

"Yes, I'm sure." He said and Jewel thought of something else. "Where will we end up, back on earth?" She asked and this Buu couldn't answer, he neither knew where they would end up. "I don't know, I guess we'll see when we reach the end." He said and she nodded.

"Hey I see something!" Cell yelled and both Jewel and Buu looked up, it was some type of line of light. "Finally…" Buu said as he started to walk faster. "I'm getting a bad feeling…" Jewel said and Buu smiled. "That's normal…" Buu said and then they reached it, it was a line of light coming from above, but they weren't big enough to fit through.

"Push it open Cell.' Buu said, he would've done it himself, but he was holding Jewel.

"With pleasure." Cell said and then pushed it, and it went open, but then Cell growled. "I don't believe it." He said and Buu walked closer, and he was angry as well, they were in King Yemma's drawer.

The giant king looked down. "What on earth?" He asked and Cell growled. "Let's get out of here before he locks us up again." Cell said and Buu nodded, then they both took into the air and away from Yemma.

"You can't escape this place!" Yemma yelled after them, but they just continued flying away.

"What if he's right?" Jewel asked and Buu looked down at her. "Well, there must be someway to get free from this place." Buu said and she wasn't so sure.

"Common, maybe there is some portal or something that will enable us to get out of here." Cell said and Buu growled. "That's the dumbest idea I've heard all day." Buu said and Cell smiled. "Well mister perfect, do you have a better idea?" Cell asked and Buu growled.

"No… but it doesn't mean I must like yours." He said and Cell smiled. "Well we're doing mine, we have nothing else to do." Cell said and Jewel suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Buu asked as he stopped. "Oh nothing… just the fact that you two are supposed to be evil monsters who wants to destroy everything… I know Cell was…But you don't act like it." She said and Cell smiled. "We were in Hell, that's as bad as it gets, and besides, we can't destroy stuff when we want to get out of this place." Cell said and Jewel nodded, but then another thought came to her.

"If we do get free, what are you two going to do?" Jewel asked, she hoped they wouldn't destroy anything.

Buu and Cell seemed to go silent. "Well…we'll…I don't know…" Cell said as he scratched his head. "You're going to destroy earth to get revenge…aren't you?" Jewel asked and Cell smiled. "Hey, that's a plan!" Cell yelled and Buu hit him over the head.

"You idiot, she lives on earth, if we destroy it, we destroy her!" Buu yelled and Cell looked at her. "We can keep her with us, then she won't die." Cell said and Buu hit him again.

"Firstly, there is no US, once I'm free, I'm not going to be hanging out with you, and I don't plan to destroy her home planet, and you're not going to do it either." Buu said angrily and Cell grumbled something and then flew on.

"Thank you." She said and Buu looked down. "No problem, don't mind Cell, if he wants to destroy earth, I will stop him, knock him over the head or something." Buu said and then started to fly after Cell.

"Okay…How long do you think it is going to take to get us out of here?" She asked and Buu shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…" Buu said and then saw Cell stop.

"I FOUND SOMETHING!" He yelled and Buu sped up, now he was curious to what Cell found, it might be a way out…

**XxX**

**Could that be the way out? Or not?**

Who knows! I'm finally playing Guild Wars, but I got a dial-up connection, so I can't play as much as I like, an hour a week maybe…


	9. Chapter 9

**I just want to finish will all my stories, so that I can begin new ones!**

**DAMN!**

**O yeah, this chapter will probably not fall in with Dragonball Z, and if you're wondering why Jewel doesn't know about Buu being on earth is because Goku wished that no one remembered Buu so that the fat one could live on earth, that may have confused some of you, and this is the time when super android 17 came, so the portal in this chapter will be from that, but only Cell, Buu and Jewel will escape, unlike the entire evil crew.**

**XxX**

Buu quickly flew towards Cell to see what he found. "What is it?" Buu asked as he went closer to Cell. "Some type of portal…" Cell said and Buu saw it to, it was a huge black portal, and it seemed that Dr. Gero and some other doctor was keeping it open, and then android 17 jumped through.

"Dr. Gero…?" Cell said as he was now able to see them better. "Who?" Buu asked and Cell looked on further. "That's the guy who made me, and the other guy who just went through the portal is supposed to be inside me, I don't understand what's going on…" Cell said and Buu smiled.

"Well it seems they wanted revenge, that must be a portal to earth, shall we go?" Buu asked and Cell nodded. "Yes, but I first want to go and find out a couple of things from Dr. Gero… I want to know what's going on." Cell said and then flew over to the portal.

Dr. Gero turned his head, followed by the other doctor, and Gero looked surprised to see Cell. "Cell?" He asked as Cell landed in front of him. "What is going on here?" Cell demanded, Gero was his father, but Cell was still angry with him, he was angry with him because Gero said he was perfect, and yet he was defeated.

"We are creating the ultimate android." The other doctor said and Cell growled. "I'm the ultimate android, and who are you?" Cell asked and then Buu landed next to Cell.

"I am Dr. Mew, and if I'm not mistaken, you are head, which doesn't make you ultimate, it makes you dead." Dr. Mew said and Cell growled.

"Fine… Then explain why 17 went through the portal." Cell said and Dr. Gero smiled. "We are going to merge two android 17's together, to create the ultimate artificial human, they will cover each others flaws, to form the strongest warrior to ever surface." Dr. Gero said and Jewel suddenly spoke.

"Don't tell me he's going to destroy earth!" She yelled and Dr. Gero smiled. "My dear… I believe that was the plan." Dr. Gero said and Buu growled. "She's not your dear, and what makes you think I cannot destroy him?" Buu asked and Dr. Gero smiled.

"I saw how you fought with Goku, you can't even dream of defeating this new android once the two 17's merge, he will be far stronger than both you and Cell put together…" Dr. Gero said and then Buu smiled. "Yes… once they merge… but when they are apart, I believe I will be able to defeat them…" Buu said and then jumped through the portal.

"No!" Dr. Gero yelled, Buu was right, the two android were much weaker when they weren't merge.

"See you later old man." Cell said as he jumped through the portal as well.

"We've got to get to earth!" Dr. Gero yelled and Dr. Mew nodded, then they both jumped through the portal as well, they wanted all the evil villains to come through the portal as well, but now they didn't have time, if they didn't act quickly, their master plan would be ruined, but what they didn't understand was why Buu and Cell wanted to destroy them, they were supposed to want earth destroyed, they had the feeling it had something to do with that girl…

**XxX**

**Now they're going to come to earth, YAY, finally…**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter is up.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**XxX**

Cell, Buu and Jewel came through the portal, and they were on earth. "Finally… I'm home…" She said and Buu nodded. "Yes, but I'm going to have to take you home now, you can't come with when we go to the androids, they might be weak compared to us, but they will easily destroy you." Buu said and she nodded.

"Okay… I live in South City." She said and Buu nodded and then took of towards south city, he would at least get her to her house safely.

"Hey, I will go and find the androids, when I find them I will let you know." Cell said as he took of in a different direction, he was good in finding androids, considering he absorbed 17 before.

Buu watched as Cell flew of and then he just continued towards South City.

Buu reached the city and looked around. "Which part of town?" He asked and she looked around a bit, the town wasn't big, so she would have been able to spot her house, and she wasn't dead that long, so her house was probably still the same.

"There's my house." She said as she pointed North, Buu nodded and then took of towards the house.

He landed in front of the door and then put her down. "I guess this is going to be the last time I see you?" She asked and Buu shook his head. "No… You're going to see me again as soon as I get rid of that android problem." Buu said and she nodded and then bended down and took the key from under her door mat.

"Good, because I like you…" She said, she was looking now, it felt to her like she was saying good-bye for good, and she hated goodbyes.

"Really?" Buu asked, he didn't quite believe that anyone could like him, considering he was evil and wanted to destroy earth.

Jewel smiled as she looked up. "Yes… Really, and don't make me say it again." She said and Buu smiled. "Okay… just wanted to make sure…" He said and she looked at him. "Why?" She asked and Buu smiled.

"So that I could do this…" He said and before she could say or do anything, he kissed her on her lips.

Her eyes widened, but she kissed back, this was the first time she kissed something that people considered a monster, but she didn't care, he wasn't a monster in her eyes, he was a friend in her eyes, and maybe more.

Buu began to realize what he was doing and turned red, luckily it wasn't that noticeable on his pink skin.

He pulled away and was trying not to look her in the eyes, now he would really need to get his head straight, he would have trouble fighting with her in his head now.

"I have to go." He said and she nodded, it seems she was also a bit shy, because she looked down again. "Okay…Come back…Please." She begged and Buu nodded and then quickly hugged her.

"I will, don't worry… relax." He said and then let her go and took of before she could try and stop him.

Buu was now flying around, searching for the androids, but it was hard, he couldn't sense them. "Damnit…" He said, he hated it when he couldn't find something.

He sensed Cell, but it seemed he neither found anything, because his power level was the same as before.

Buu flew around more, searching for any sign of them, but he saw all the people in the cities were happy and everything, no disturbance at all. "This is harder than I thought… If I don't hurry I won't be able to stop them from merging, then we will be in trouble… Wait a second… Goku can help, and android 18…" Buu said and then changed the way he was heading, now he was heading towards Goku's house, he would know what to do, he always did, that's why he beat everyone that came his way…

**XxX**

**Well I'm doing what one reviewer said… Turning them both good, so what do you want to happen next? What should Goku do? Should the androids merge? Anything…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, another chapter is up.**

**XxX**

Buu was still heading towards Goku's house, he still couldn't see the androids anywhere, they were supposed to be killers, thriving for destruction, but they weren't anywhere to be found, it seemed they wanted to stay hidden.

As he was getting closer to Goku's house he sensed that some one else was there, he recognized the KI as Vegeta's. "Why would Vegeta be at Goku's… He hates Goku…" Buu said and then landed in front of the door, he found it weird that they didn't sense his energy, they should've been outside now, ready to kill him, but they weren't.

He walked to the door and knocked it down, he didn't feel like knocking, as he walked into the round house he saw Goku and Vegeta sitting at the table, eating, but Goku was a little boy.

Goku turned towards Buu. "See I told you it was Buu, you owe me an egg roll." Goku said and Vegeta scowled. "Very well Kakkerot, take it." He said and then smiled as he threw the Egg roll in Goku's face.

Buu was astonished, they knew it was him, but they weren't doing anything about him. "Goku, I need to speak to you, now." Buu said and Goku looked at him. "Can't you wait until after lunch?" Goku asked and Buu growled, he didn't like to be ignored.

"If you don't listen to me I will destroy you both!" Buu yelled and Vegeta smiled. "Really?" He asked and Buu growled, he didn't know of the improvement they made. "Yes, really, you two are weak, and Goku is puny." Buu said and Goku stood up, followed by Vegeta.

"Is that a fact?" Goku asked and then powered up to Super Saiyan 4, turning from a small boy into a grown man in red fur, and Vegeta went to 2, he couldn't go higher, but he was still incredibly strong, much stronger that Buu and almost as strong as Goku.

Buu felt an immense increase in their power levels, a million times above his own, he stepped back. "I didn't come here to fight, I have news." He said and Goku smiled and then powered down, but Vegeta didn't power down.

"What news? Did HFIL get so crowed that they kicked you out?" Goku asked and Buu growled.

"No… I escaped, right after android 17 escaped, followed by Dr. Gero and Dr. Mew, I believe you two know them, they are here to create the ultimate android, that not even you can stop, and unless one of the two 17's are destroyed, their plan will succeed, and yes, you heard me right, there are TWO 17's." Buu said and Goku looked confused.

"But 17 is weak." He said and Buu growled. "You idiot… They will merge together, to increase their power and cover each others flaws, creating the perfect android." Buu said and Vegeta smiled. "Sound like fun, let's wait a while for them to merge." Vegeta said and Buu growled.

"Do you want earth to be destroyed?" Buu yelled angrily and Vegeta turned to Buu. "Why would you care?" He asked and Buu growled. "I have my reasons, now get of your lazy butts and go kill those damn androids!" Buu yelled, he didn't know why they were acting like this.

Vegeta and Goku walked to Buu, Buu had to look down to look Goku in the eyes, he didn't know what happened to him, and he neither wanted to know.

**x.X.x**

**Another chapter is up, well I guess I write more than I should, my brain is fried!**


	12. Chapter 12

Well, I can't believe I'm writing this much on, since I have Guild wars now, it's a damn miracle!

O yeah…Storm… You know that experiment my sister was doing… it fucked up… she was supposed to add 0.5 ml of Hydroxyl Oxide and she threw in 10 ml… Do you know how I feared for my life! And I got acid on my hand, plus she dropped copper oxide 2 on my fingers! I'm surprised I still have them! Thank god she wasn't working with Mercury…

**XxX**

Goku smiled as he looked up at Buu. "And where do we find the androids?" Goku asked and suddenly Vegeta hit him over the head. "Kakkerot you damn moron, androids doesn't have KI, you can't sense them, why do you think he came here, he wants us to help him find them." Vegeta said and Goku rubbed his head.

"Then why didn't you just say so!" Goku yelled as he looked at Vegeta angrily. "YOU NEVER ASKED YOU PUNY DISGRACE OF A SAIYAN!" Vegeta yelled and even if Buu was finding their little argument amusing, he had more important things to do.

"Will you, or will you not help me?" Buu asked and Goku turned to him. "Sure, just let me get some things sorted out." Goku said and Vegeta still seemed to be angry.

"Still hate each other?" Buu asked Vegeta and Vegeta turned to him. "Don't talk to me you pink freak!" Vegeta yelled, it seemed his temper also got worst.

"Calm down Vegeta…" Goku said and suddenly Vegeta kicked Goku, right through the roof. "Shut up Kakkerot!" He yelled and glared at Buu.

"If I can do that to him, then just imagine what I can do to you." Vegeta said and then suddenly Goku fell on his head, knocking Vegeta down. "Victory." Goku said as he smiled and held his fingers out in peace.

But the next thing Goku saw was a blue beam shooting him up into the sky, making another hole in the roof. "Don't sit on me, I'm not a fucking chair!" Vegeta yelled and Buu looked on.

Goku landed on the ground a couple of moments later, landing on the table, and breaking that as well.

"You know… if Chi-chi comes in here now… we're all dead, even you Buu." Goku said and Buu knew about Chi-chi, but he wasn't scared of her, she was just a female after all.

Vegeta glared at Goku. "You really think I'm scared of that banshee of yours?" Vegeta asked as he snickered and then suddenly a scream came from the door.

"WHAT IN EARTHS NAME IS GOING ON HERE?" Vegeta sprung around and was met with a pan to the head, and she continued to bash his head. "This is your fault! Prince or no Prince, no one does this to my house!" She yelled as she continued hitting Vegeta, and he couldn't get away from her assault.

"Chi-chi, honey…calm down…" Goku said and she stopped hitting Vegeta and looked at Goku. "You want some of this?" She yelled and then Vegeta snickered.

Chi-chi's eyes grew narrow and she swung around, getting Vegeta in the head again. "What are you laughing at?" She yelled and then for the first time noticed Buu.

"And what the hell is he doing here!" She yelled again and Buu just stared at her.

"He needs help…" Goku said and Chi-chi turned to Goku again. "I didn't say you could speak!" She screeched and Goku had to hold his ears closed.

"But you asked what he was doing here." Goku said and Chi-chi growled. "Look at my house! It's ruined! There are 2 holes in the roof, my table is broken and to make it worst… my husband did it! That people think is my son!" Chi-chi yelled and Vegeta nodded.

"Yes, it was him." He said as he was still holding his head, Chi-chi turned around and glared at Vegeta again.

**XxX**

**Chi-chi is evil, we all know she's evil**

**VERY evil.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

Hah, I'm almost finished with my story, then I will write more predator stories, and some guild wars stories, and stuff, but only after I've finished all my current stories.

**And to those who play GW, add me as a friend, Vampiric Amaya is my name, and killing the weak is my game… Hey that rhymed… YAY.**

**XxX**

"Don't talk." Chi-chi hissed at Vegeta, and he kept quiet, obviously being scared of her, it seemed everyone feared her.

"Can I at least speak?" Buu suddenly asked and Chi-chi turned to him. "Yes, tell me what the hell you're doing here." She said, not yelling anymore, she is like a bomb, the first couple of minutes are the worst.

"I am here to help your husband save the world from destruction." Buu said and Chi-chi growled. "That's bullshit." She said and Buu shook his head. "No… It's the truth… I have to get them to get those androids before they merge, or else the entire planet is doomed." Buu said and now Chi-chi seemed to believe him, she quickly turned to Goku.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go! And when you're done, you're grounded!" She yelled and Goku gasped. "But I'm not a kid anymore…" He said and Vegeta began to laugh. "Kakkerot's grounded by his own wife!" He yelled through laughter and Chi-chi gave Vegeta a glare and then turned back to Goku.

"You are a child, so you are grounded, now go! Or no dinner!" Chi-chi yelled and Goku nodded and then took of, he wouldn't like it if he went without dinner.

Vegeta smiled and followed Goku. "Kakkerot! I'll race you!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up even more and Goku smiled, then powered up as well.

Chi-chi turned to Buu. "Now you tell me WHY you want to help save earth." She demanded and Buu wanted to fly away, but that would just make him look suspicious. "Maybe I found someone I love." He said and Chi-chi smiled.

"Oh really? And who is this girl?" Chi-chi asked and Buu began to blush.

"Her name is Jewel, I met her in HFIL." Buu said and Chi-chi nodded. "Oh… So she's just as bad as you?" Chi-chi asked and Buu shook his head. "No… she was thrown there by accident, and I'm not bad." He said and Chi-chi smiled.

"Really? Then why were you in HFIL, because you were good?" She asked and Buu nodded.

"Yes… I was good at being bad." He said and Chi-chi never heard that one before. "Right… I suggest you get back to your girl, incase she gets killed, since this android will probably take out towns to alert Goku were his is, once his ready to be found of course." Chi-chi said and Buu gasped, he never thought of that.

"Bye!" Buu yelled and then flew through the roof, but not through a current hole, he made a new one. "HEY!" Chi-chi yelled after him, but Buu ignored her, he had to get to Jewel…

Buu reached South City in less than a minute, and it was still intact, he quickly flew down to her house and began banging on the door like a crazy person.

Moments later Jewel opened, she was in different clothes, long jeans, flat shoes and a tank top. "Buu?" She asked, she didn't expect him back so soon.

"You're okay!" He yelled and then grabbed her, hugging her.

She found this odd. "Um… Yes… but you're kind of squeezing me to death…" She said and Buu smiled and then let go.

"Thank goodness… I though the androids got you." He said and she shook her head. "No… They didn't… but why are you back so soon?" She asked and Buu smiled.

"I just got some help, but I'll have to go soon, if they can't handle it, then I might be able to help." Buu said and Jewel nodded.

"Okay… Want to come in?" She asked and Buu nodded, he didn't want to leave her alone, he was scared something would hurt her, even a normal mortal would be able to hurt her.

Buu walked into the house, it was small but cozy. "Nice house." Buu said and she smiled. "Thank you." She walked to the living room, she was busy watching TV when Buu nearly hit down the door.

"Should I close the door?" Buu asked as she nodded. "Please…" She said and Buu closed it and then she went to sit on the couch and Buu went to sit next to her.

Buu watched what she was watching, it was some boring program about stuff Buu knew nothing about. "This is boring." He said and she turned to him. "So… there is nothing better to do, and all the other channels are news." She said and Buu smiled and then took her by her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She asked and Buu smiled. "Doing something better." He said and then leaned down and kissed her.

She kissed back, and he embraced her in his pink arms, holding her, so that he could make sure nothing snatched her away…

**XxX**

**Perfect place to stop… hey? Nah… You probably hate me on this moment… But nothing is going to happen, so you're not missing anything, considering this is only a romance fic, sorry.**


	14. Chapter 14

Another chapter is up, damn… How many chapters am I going to post before getting seriously bored?

**x.X.x**

Buu was still kissing Jewel, while holding her when he suddenly felt Cell's power jump a lot. "Damnit…" Buu hissed as he let her go.

"What is it?" She asked and Buu turned to her, smiling. "I have to go, the androids have been found." He said and she didn't like that idea. "What if you die?" She asked and Buu laughed. "Those two pathetic android can't hurt me, neither Cell, so we'll be fine, I'll see you later." Buu said as he got up.

"I hope so…" She said and Buu walked to the door, and just before he went out she spoke. "I love you…" She said and Buu turned around, looking a bit shocked. "I love you to." He said and then took of, he knew if he stayed any longer he wouldn't have been able to leave.

Buu followed Cell's energy until he reached him, he was busy fighting one android, one android 17.

"Why are you still busy fighting, finish him already!" Buu yelled as he went next to Cell and Cell growled. "Some how these androids are a lot stronger that the ones I met…But I can take care of them." Cell said and Buu growled.

"Listen… I want to get back to Jewel, so hurry up, or let me finish him." Buu said and Cell shook his head.

"No, this android is mine… And why must you get back to Jewel?" Cell asked as he landed a punch on the androids chest, making him fall back.

"That is none of your business." Buu said and Cell smiled. "Of course not… But I know you like her." Cell said and Buu growled, he charged towards the android. "Wrong. I love her, that's why I want to get back to her, so let's hurry this up!" Buu yelled and then punched the android, sending him 3 times further than what Cell did.

"Hey… you hogged my punch." Cell said and Buu smiled. "Shut up or I'll hog your head." He warned and Cell role his eyes.

"Whatever…" He said and then both of them began attacking 17, he didn't seem to speak, he seemed to be under some type of control, only attacking them, not speaking.

"Remember how I absorbed you?" Cell asked 17, but he didn't respond. "They really have something strong on this guy, anyone can remember being absorbed…" Cell said and Buu nodded.

"Yes… So what… just kill the damn android." Buu said and then blasted the android, hitting it into a mountain, but it immediately got back up, ready to fight again.

"He is tough…" Buu said and then he felt both Vegeta and Goku's KI behind him.

"I see you found the android." Vegeta said and then looked at 17. "Play time." Vegeta said and Goku smiled as he turned to ssj3, his hair growing by a lot.

"Great, what is the freaks doing here?" Cell asked and Buu smiled. "I don't think they are the freaks…" Buu said and Cell growled. "Whatever…" He said and then both Vegeta and Goku flew passed them, heading straight for 17.

Cell and Buu watched as they beat the poor android senseless, well Vegeta mostly. "I think I'm reverting to good." Cell said as he felt their power levels.

"I already decided that." Buu said and Cell nodded as he continued to watch.

Vegeta kept on punching 17, his circuits were already showing and he was coughing up a substance that looked like blood, but it was probably red oil or something.

"KILL HIM!" Buu yelled and Vegeta smiled, he loved to kill things. "Okay." Vegeta said and then went up higher in the sky, moving his arms straight, making him look like a cross. "Final flash!" Vegeta yelled and a giant yellow blob of energy soared towards 17, Goku said this and moved out of the way.

"You could've warned me!" Goku yelled and Vegeta smiled. "Kakkerot, I was aiming for you!" He yelled and then the attack hit 17, he didn't have enough time to move, it was way to close, it was a miracle that Goku was able to dodge.

"You are such a mean person!" Goku yelled as everyone around the android blew up, the mountains and everything else was vaporized by the final flash.

"I'm not. I'm straight forward." Vegeta said and then the smoke cleared… And android 17 was gone.

Buu smiled, and then flew over to Goku and Vegeta. "Thank you…" He said and Goku nodded. "Sure… but what did you gain from this?" Goku asked and Buu smiled. "Ask your wife, she knows." Buu said and then Cell suddenly spoke. "He has a girlfriend and he wants to live on earth with her, they love each other." Cell said as he was grinning.

Buu turned to him angrily and blasted him in the face. "Well now you know, but Cell doesn't like anyone, his a threat to the planet, kill him again." Buu said as he smiled and Vegeta and Goku turned towards Cell.

"Well it is good target practice and I never got him back for killing Trunks at the tournament…" Vegeta said and Cell began moving away. "Don't leave me here Buu!" Cell yelled and Buu smiled.

"Sorry. I've got to get to my girl." Buu said and then took of, leaving Cell to his own fate…

A couple of minutes later Buu reached her house again, he opened the door, it seemed she forgot to lock it and walked in side.. He found her lying on the couch, still watching TV.

"I'm back." He said and she jumped up in shock. "Finally!" She yelled and then jumped him down, Buu smiled. "I wasn't even gone for 30 minutes… "He said and she shook her head. "30 minutes or a day… it's the same! Don't leave me again!" She yelled and Buu smiled.

"I won't… But for now… Why don't we place reproduction…" Buu said as he picked her up and carried her to her room…

THE END

**x.X.x**

**Well that's the end, I did say there is no lemon in this fic and I also said I was going to end it soon, so I kept both promises! **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
